Uzume Sumeragi
Uzume Sumeragi is a Complete Forgery in the First Unit, guarding the control device. Background Not much regarding Sumeragi's past is known. At some point, she was arrested and confined to the Deadman Wonderland prison. Later, she was chosen by Tsunenaga Tamaki to become a Complete Forgery in his plan to kill the Wretched Egg. Appearance Sumeragi has long blonde hair that reaches her lower back. She wears a long, light dress with butterfly decorations. She also wears a big summer hat with a butterfly decoration on the left side. Personality Sumeragi has shown to be very vain about her own appearance, and very demeaning to those she doesn't consider "beautiful". She also seems to be very vicious in her attacks against her opponents playing with their minds, and enjoying as her enemies attack and kill each other, through her own branch of sin. Plot Revolt Arc Sumeragi first appears together with the other Forgeries in the first unit, Ikazuchi Akatsuki and Ichi and Hajime Mikawa, stopping Ganta from getting to the control device. She, and the rest of the first unit, were about to attack Ganta when they were all stopped by Minatsuki's Whip Wing. It is then revealed the Minatsuki is not alone as Chaplin, Senji Kiyomasa, and Idaki Hitara also appear. At first, the first unit are able to gain the upper hand, but they are eventually separated as Sumeragi is now forced to take on both Minatsuki and Chaplin alone. During the battle with Chaplin and Minatsuki, she first shows Plume Brume technique to create distance between her and their Branches of Sin, much to their surprise. She then unleashes her own Branch of Sin. Her "poison" takes the form of a hallucinogen, which affects both Minatsuki and Chaplin. Both have hallucinations relating to their past. Chaplin is taken back to the office building where he once worked and Minatsuki's hallucination was of her as a young child having her hair braided by her mother. Sumeragi then plays at their memories forcing them to fight each other, while thinking that they were fighting someone else. Minatsuki eventually breaks through the illusion, and helps Chaplin get out of his illusion. Sumeragi then activates her final branch of sin ability Blue painful, which makes butterflies come out of her mouth, and begin to slice Minatsuki and Chaplin. Sumeragi then tries to use her Noir Pleuvo, but is unable to as Minatsuki and Chaplin combine their branch of sin and attacks, knocking her out and defeating her. Abilities Branch of Sin: Sumeragi is a Forgery and as such, has the ability to freely control her blood out of her body. Nanairo Chōchō Plume Brume.png|Nanairo Chōchō: Plume Brume Nanairo Chōchō Rouge Mirage.png|Nanairo Chōchō: Rouge Mirage Nanairo Chōchō Blue Painful.png|Nanairo Chōchō: Blue Painful Nanairo Chōchō Noir Pleuvo.png|Nanairo Chōchō: Noir Pleuvo Branch of Sin: Nanairo Chōchō (七色蝶蝶, Nanairo Chōchō, lit. "Rainbow Butterfly"): Nanairo Chōchō allows Sumeragi to create a variety of techniques or objects that relate to butterflies. It also allows her to make use of a poison that causes people to hallucinate. She uses this to eventually make her enemies attack each other. : Plume Brume (プルーム・ブルュム, Purūmu Burūmu): Sumeragi creates butterfly wings made of blood that allow her to fly. : Rouge Mirage (ルージュ・ミラージュ, Rūju Mirāju): Sumeragi uses her umbrella to fabricate a flower that is made of her blood. It then disperses into a number of butterflies, using her poison that is known as a hallucinogen. : Blue Painful (ブルー・ペニーブ ル, Burū Penīburu): Sumeragi exhales a collection of butterflies from her mouth which begin to rotate and are aimed at the target which slices. : Noir Pleuvo (ノワール・プリュボ, Nowāru Puryubo): This attack was not seen clearly since Minatsuki and Chaplin defeated her before she could attack. From what is seen, this technique, like her others, is butterfly related. Trivia * Although she explicitly mentions LSD, another kind of hallucinogen she might be based on is the belladonna alkaloids ("belladonna" means "beautiful woman"). These alkaloids are found in the plant known as jimsonweed, and are considered more dangerous than LSD. References Navigation de:Uzume Sumeragi Category:Characters Category:Forgeries Category:Female Category:Manga Only Characters